


Finders Keepers

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Rey got a new pet and Ben is not impress.





	Finders Keepers

Many thought that in their relationship Ben was the only impulsive one, he wasn't, but after last month escapade he didn't think many would believe he had no part in the latest “Rey shenanigans”. A month ago, they came back from a trip to Egypt. Ben had impulsively gotten the tickets and call Rey to pack for a 3-day trip in a camel. The trip was wonderful but no one was impressed about them suddenly leaving without any notice. People also tended to forget how it had been Rey who announced she was moving in with him only 4 days after she met him. He spilled coffee on her and had agree to buy her lunch as compensation. They spend the whole weekend together.  Everyone thought Rey was joking until they saw her trying to fit her ridiculously big collection of books in a box. All her other stuff already packed. She had appeared on his doorstep with a grin on her face and a car full of boxes. Finn and Poe had followed her to his apartment to try to talk reason into her "You don’t even know him Peanut! He could be a serial killer or part of the mafia or a drug addict!" Rey had paused her unpacking for a second before answering but when she did there was no doubt in her tone.

"He isn't. I saw something in him this past few days Finn. He is it for me."

"B-but... you don’t even know his complete name!" Poe just remained silent, knowing a losing battle when he saw one and choose to help Ben retrieve Rey’s things from the car.

Phasma just raised an eyebrow when she saw him carrying box after box into his apartment and choose not to comment. Hux on the other hand tried to make him see how bad of an idea it was. He had sit in the only unoccupied place in his room and watched him try to make space for Rey's clothes in his closet while she rearranged stuff on the living room.

"And for how long exactly have you know this girl?"

"Four days."

"Do you even know her last name?" He didn't.

"You are insane Solo."

"She gets me Hux."

"After four says?"

"Shut up."

And of course, bets had been made about how long it would take them to call it off. The day they gather everyone and told them he proposed and she said yes everyone in the room groaned and handed money to his mother. Congratulations came soon after.

So, it was no surprised for him to come home and find Rey in the living room, with a baby deer of dubious origin on her lap. He stared for five seconds before daring to talk. "Rey, love, please tell me that animal isn't the one the zoo is missing. Tell me truth."

"Well Ben, I can't do both."

 

He groaned and hide his face in his hands and tried to make his way to their room "Maybe if I stop seen it I can call ignorance when the police, friends and family descend upon us". One second away from opening the door Rey scream stopped him.

"Wait! Don’t open the bedroom door, the chinchillas are there and I don’t want them running everywhere.” She paused for a second, considering her next words. “You may want to stay clear of the bathroom in the hall too, the red panda is taking a nap in the tub". He took a deep breath and went back to the living room.

"Ok. I can't ignore it. Why do we have baby zoo animals in our apartment?"

"Finders keepers?" Seeing his expression, she sent him a nervous smile and turn to the deer again. "I really just found them Ben. Whoever stole them must have panicked. They were in a box in the park, I thought about calling the zoo but it was raining and kinda late and isn’t he just adorable? Can we keep them just for tonight? You can call the zoo tomorrow morning?" She was now holding the deer to his face and making puppy eyes at him and he, for the life of him, could not say no to that face; and she was right about the deer, it was cute.

"Fine. But just for tonight. Tomorrow we call the zoo and give them back”. They didn’t call the zoo for five days and did it only after people started to become suspicious of their sudden interest in baby animal care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends on discord who game the suggestions for the baby animals! You guys are the best <3
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
